When Sick
by Seblak
Summary: Mimori tidak menyangka, bahwa ketika dirinya sakit malah keberuntungan yang hinggap! Wah, kalau begini jadinya, rela deh dirinya sakit terus! — (dengan seiyuu sebagai pengganti karakter yang diperankan).


Terbaring lemas, tak berdaya. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya akan menjadi klemer-klemer seperti ini. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Suzuko Mimori adalah orang yang mempunyai semangat yang berlebihan sampai-sampai bisa dibilang... konyol. Begitu juga dengan sikap yang tidak bisa diam, layaknya laron jika bertemu dengan bohlam yang menyala terang.

Sekarang, tubuhnya terkapar tidak berdaya. Hanya karena sakit panas yang merupakan kesalahannya sendiri.

"Huft..." dirinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Meremehkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga kesehatan tubuh.

Barusan diukurnya tadi suhu tubuhnya dengan termometer, dan hasilnya adalah 43 derajat _celsius_. 43. Empatpuluh tiga. 43 DERAJAT _CELCIUS_ dan dirinya sekarang hanya bisa memanjatkan doa kepada yang kuasa agar diberi kemudahan dalam melalui hari yang akan terasa panjang selama dirinya terkapar di atas kasur seperti ini.

"Bosan sekali..." gumamnya disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang agak tidak beraturan. Digesek-gesekkannya kakinya di atas kasur dengan raut muka masam.

Barusan tadi Emitsun mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, nampaknya wanita yang umurnya beda dua tahun darinya itu tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di atas kasur seperti seonggok ikan hidup di atas pasir. Dan dipesannya itu, katanya ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk menjenguknya...

Tapi siapa?

 _Ah, masa bodohlah itu siapa_ , pikirnya. _Yang penting ada orang yang berbaik hati dan mau repot-repot menjengukku yang sakit karena kesalahanku sendiri._

Untuk mengubah posisi tidur saja dirinya tak sanggup. Rasanya badannya berat sekali, dan kaku. Sangking panasnya suhu tubuhnya, samar-samar bisa dirasakannya bahwa kulitnya sekarang mengeluarkan uap.

"Jadi kangen Ibu..." ujarnya. Mulailah sifat manja dan kangenannya ketika sakit muncul. Beginilah dirinya kalau merantau di kota orang, suka rindu dengan Ibu. Tak bisa disembunyikan fakta bahwa Suzuko Mimori selalu menyebut 'Ibu' ketika sakit.

"Ah, kok aku jadi begini!" dirinya mendecak. Ditepuk-tepuknya jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mendengus. "Salahku sendiri, tidak bisa mengatur waktu. Makanya aku jadi sakit begini, deh."

"Ha-ha-ha." lalu dirinya tertawa garing.

 ** _TING-TONG!_**

"Huh?" Mimori mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa, ya?

 ** _TING-TONG! TING-TONG! TING-TONG!_**

 _Tiga kali beturut-turut!_ ujarnya dalam hati dengan sedikit kesal. _Apakah tamu yang terhormat yang sedang memencet bel tidak bisa bersabar sedikit? Si tuan rumah ini sedang sakit dan sedang berjuang bangun dari kasurnya dengan badan tak berdaya!_

"Ya, ya!" teriak Mimori dengan suara parau. Dirinya pun mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut itu lalu bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Tak lupa dirinya menaruh kompres yang dipakainya ke dalam baskom kecil yang berada di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya.

"Aku datang!"

* * *

 _ **Loplep! School idol project**_ fanfiction.

[Humor/Romance] – **Warning:** _Plotless_ , bahasa gado-gado, penyampaian karakter yang kurang sama sekali, penulisan humor yang gagal, serta berbagai kekurangan lainnya. Ha-ha-ha.

 _Well_... selamat membaca...

 _ **Jangan lupa sediakan gelas berisi air putih**_

 _ **Karena anda akan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meminumnya.**_

* * *

"Lho...?"

Melihat wanita berbadan mungil yang sudah dikenalnya betul sedang berkacak pinggang ketika dirinya baru membuka pintu apartemennya, Mimori mengedipkan matanya tak percaya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut kecil yang melingkar di atas bahunya, menutupi tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula kecut langsung berubah seketika menjadi bingung dan kaget.

Sekaligus senang—meskipun tidak kelihatan jelas karena ekspresi pucat di wajahnya yang mendominasi.

"Kok tiba-tiba kesini? Bukannya kamu… ada jadwal?" kata Mimori lagi, sambil membuka pintu apartemen lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan wanita berbadan mungil itu masuk. Tapi melihat si tamu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Pile yang hanya terdiam tanpa melihat dirinya sedikit pun, makin bingunglah dirinya karena suasana jadi garing.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya, aku datang ke sini, ke apartemenmu?" Pile balas bertanya, sambil meletakkan sepatu hak yang baru dilepasnya di rak sepatu lalu mengambil sendal rumah dan memakainya. Mimori pun langsung diam.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tiba-tiba Pile menyambar celemek yang menggantung di sebelah kulkas, seraya melihat Mimori yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, sangat membungkuk. Kelihatan tidak sehat sama sekali.

"...Sudah, kok." kata Mimori, dengan tidak yakin. Tapi ketika melihat Pile yang memberikan tatapan tajam dengan alis yang mengkerut serta mulut yang mengerucut, langsung cepat-cepat dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya—meskipun sebenarnya tidak mau. "B-belum..."

Pile langsung menghembuskan nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya. Mimori hanya membungkuk dalam diam, menunggu perkataan Pile selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kamu belum makan? Bukannya kamu lagi sakit?" kata Pile, suaranya jadi mirip seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga. "Kamu ini udah gede, udah tua. Harus tahu kapan waktu makan kalau sakit, dong."

Mendengar itu, Mimori hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Masalahnya bingung mau makan apaan, neng!_

"Iya, iya. Maaf." kata Mimori dengan pasrah. Lalu dilihatnya Pile mengambil panci yang berada di rak peralatan memasak, menaruhnya di atas kompor dan membuka kulkas. Alis matanya langsung terangkat seketika.

"Kamu mau masak?" tanya Mimori sambil mendekatkan jaraknya dengan wanita berambut coklat terang itu.

"Iya, buat kamu. Aku buatin sup ya, mau?" tanyanya, sembari jemari-jemari lentiknya yang memilah-milah sayur yang akan digunakannya sebagai bahan memasak.

Melihat Pile yang tiba-tiba mengambil sawi, Mimori langsung melotot seketika. Dirinya paling benci sawi, rasanya seperti menguyah spons. Tak ada rasa, hambar! Lalu dilihatnya lagi Pile mengambil dua buah wortel yang sialnya dirinya tak sengaja mengambil ketika membeli bahan makanan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum dirinya terkena sakit panas seperti ini. Rasa wortel di lidahnya, tidak beda jauh dengan seburuk mendapatkan nilai nol pada mata pelajaran Matematika.

"...Mau, deh." ujarnya, setengah yakin setengah tidak. Bukan, bukan berarti dirinya tidak yakin jika masakan wanita bernama asli Hori Eriko ini tidak enak sama sekali. Tapi sawi dan wortel yang sedang dicuci itu lho... yang membuat perutnya menggeliat tidak suka seketika.

"Kok pakai 'deh'? Mau sup, tidak?" tanya Pile. Tangannya pun kembali sibuk mengambil bahan dari kulkas sembari mencari-cari bumbu masak.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau." Mimori menyerah, terserah Pile mau berkarya di dapurnya seperti apa. Yang penting, nanti dirinya tinggal tidak memakan bagian sawi dan wortel, segampang itu saja.

"Ya sudah, kamu balik tidur sana. Bisa mengompres sendiri, kan? Biar aku masak sup buat kamu." ujarnya dengan suara lembut. Mimori pun mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari situ, menuju kamarnya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang televisi yang terkadang digunakan sebagai ruang tamu.

Sesaat kemudian, Mimori membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Lalu tangannya meraih handuk kecil yang ditaruhnya tadi di dalam baskom ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Tanpa memerasnya, langsung saja ditaruhnya handuk itu di atas jidatnya. Dirinya pun menghembuskan nafas dan mengejapkan mata.

"Kok, dirinya bisa datang ya ke sini. Repot-repot sekali..." gumam Mimori.

 _Jadi dia orang yang dimaksud Emitsun..._ , pikirnya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Memang ketika dirinya kemarin memegang kepalanya sepanjang latihan dan Emitsun bertanya-tanya kepadanya akan ada apa. Mungkin ketika dirinya pulang duluan Emitsun langsung berkata jika dirinya kelihatan sakit dan beginilah jadinya. Pile datang ke apartemennya dan sekarang sedang bereksperimen di dapurnya sekarang.

Tapi bukankah hari ini Pile ada jadwal? Soalnya kemarin sempat didengarnya ketika Pile dan Rippi sedang mengobrol ketika istirahat bahwa hari ini ada jadwal... entah itu jadwal tentang apa. Dan sekarang Pile malahan berada di apartemennya, kelihatan sekali kalau ingin mengurus dirinya yang seperti anak kecil kalau sakit. Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwalnya? Bukannya sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan?

Lalu, kenapa hanya Pile yang datang? Terus yang lain, bagaimana? Kok tega temannya tidak dijenguk? Huhuhuhu...

 _Dirinya mirip sekali seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga dengan celemek seperti itu tadi..._ , katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul. Memang tadi Pile terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga sekali dengan celemek dan rambut yang diikat rapi. Ingin tertawa saat itu juga sih, tapi mendingan ditahan saja deh, daripada entar yang ada kena tatapan sinis dan mulut yang mengoceh.

Tapi jujur, dengan tampilan seperti itu tadi, diakuinya bahwa kecantikan Pile bertambah. Ugh, sekarang dirinya tersipu malu. Dasar.

Mempunyai tubuh yang lemas serta berbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur dengan ritme nafas yang tidak begitu teratur memanglah tidak enak. Dirinya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi kecut dan alis mata yang bertaut sedikit. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan ingin berganti posisi saja rasanya tidak bisa.

"Membosankan..." gumam Mimori. Lalu digerak-gerakkannya kakinya, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Sudah terbaring lemas begini, lagipula.

Sedetik kemudian, hidungnya mencium bau harum yang masuk lewat sela-sela pintu kamarnya. _Pasti supnya sudah jadi_ , pikirnya. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang, ketika mendengar samar-samar gagang pintu yang diputar. Benar saja, kini Pile berada di depan pintu sambil memegang nampan dengan mangkuk berisikan sup di atasnya. Lalu ditutupnya pintu kamar dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arahnya.

"Pai- _chan_." hanya itu yang dikatakannya ketika melihat Pile yang masih dengan celemek dan rambut yang terikat. Lalu dilihatnya Pile perlahan-lahan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasurnya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari situ dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjangnya dan duduk.

"Ayo, makan dulu." katanya, lalu mengambil sendok dan mangkuk.

"Kamu mau suapin aku?" tanya Mimori sembari mendirikan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Senyumnya tak terelakkan mengembang. Kentara sekali bahwa dirinya kelihatan senang ketika Pile membuat gestur yang terlihat ingin menyuapi dirinya.

"Ya sudah, buka mulutmu. Aaaaaa." Pile terlihat menghembuskan nafas kecil lalu tersenyum, sementara tangannya yang menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulut wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aaaaaa." Mimori terlihat manja sekali sekarang. Seperti anak kecil, lucu sekali. Meskipun dengan airmuka yang sedikit pucat karena badannya yang lemas.

"Oh iya, Pai- _chan_ ," kata Mimori sembari menelan supnya. "Kamu bukannya hari ini... ada jadwal? Kok jadi datang ke sini, jadwalmu bagaimana dong?"

"Aku batalkan." kata Pile singkat, sembari kembali menyuapi Mimori yang membuka mulutnya.

"Lho? _Manager_ mu nanti bilang apa?" tanya Mimori dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah minta ijin ke _manager_. Aku bilang badanku sedang tidak enak." katanya. Mimori pun tersenyum sangsi. Bisa-bisanya _manager_ nya dibohongi dengan trik gampang seperti itu.

Lalu tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kini Mimori sibuk menelan supnya, sedangkan Pile sibuk menyuapi _senior_ nya yang tak berdaya itu. Di dalam hati seorang Suzuko Mimori, dirinya senang sekaleee. Bagaimana tidak senang, disuapi oleh Pile! Artis terkenal! _Seiyuu_ terkenal! Meski dirinya juga terkenal, sih... tapi kali ini dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Pile yang karakternya itu _tsundere_ sama seperti Maki (karakter yang diisikan suara olehnya) bisa menjadi perhatian seperti ini. Wah, apakah hujan akan turun hari ini? Apakah akan ada salju ditengah-tengah matahari yang bersinar terik? Atau akan ada kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ditengah-tengah musim dingin?

 _Well_ , apapun yang terjadi, dirinya sekarang tidak peduli. Yang penting, sekarang dirinya bisa menikmati salah satu dari surga dunia yang selalu dibayangkannya sekarang ini. Tinggal nanti dicentangnya saja salah satu kolom di _bucketlist_ yang berada di buku _journal_ nya.

"Kamu jago masak, ya!" Mimori berkata sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sup kamu enak, sama kayak sup yang sering ibu buat untukku waktu masih kecil."

Mendengar pujian seperti itu, Pile tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. "T-tentu saja! Aku gitu lho!"

Mimori langsung tertawa, meski suara tawanya dicampuri dengan suara serak-serak basah karena tenggorokannya yang tidak begitu enak. Masih dalam kondisi lemas. Lalu hening kembali lagi. Pile kembali menyuapinya, sedangkan Mimori menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya bisa makan sendiri, kan sudah besar. Tapi ketika dilihatnya Pile yang sudah memegang sendok dan mangkuk tanpa dirinya kira, sekalian saja deh minta disuapin. Mumpung lagi sakit, kali-kali boleh lah. Aji mumpung di keadaan tidak mengenakkan kan tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya setiap hari.

"Kamu kenapa bisa sakit, sih?" tanya Pile kemudian. Jarang sekali dirinya melihat seniornya yang selalu tegap dan bersemangat bisa menjadi loyo seperti ini. Padahal hobinya 'mengurusi' orang, eh sekarang jadi orang yang mengurusi dirinya yang tak berdaya. Bahkan makan saja disuapi.

"Gak tahu..." ujar Mimori. Padahal sebenarnya sih, dirinya yakin penyebab penyakitnya ini karena dirinya setiap kali pulang dari pekerjaan ataupun latihan tidak beristirahat ataupun tidur. Langsung mandi, dan memainkan _game_ Monster Hunter yang sukses membuatnya tidur ketika matahari sudah menggantikan peran sang bulan. Dan itu dilakukannya terus setiap kali pulang. Kalau _game_ nya tamat, ulang lagi. Begitu terus, sampai sekarang jadi klemer-klemer tak bertenaga begini.

"Pasti kamu tidak istirahat kan, sepulang latihan atau kerja?" kini Pile nampak seperti menginterogasi. Mimori bermuka kecut, _kok bisa-bisa dirinya tahu?!_

"Enggak tuh, aku istirahat kok." Mimori mengelak. Tak mau dirinya kena semprot wanita yang berpakaian seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga sekarang ini.

"Jangan bohong, deh," Pile menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu itu orang yang paling gampang dibaca sedunia."

Mimori tersenyum sangsi, ternyata ketahuan sekali kebohongannya. "Ya, ya. Aku mengaku, aku tidak istirahat sama sekali. Hanya mandi, sehabis itu main _game_ sampai pagi."

"Tuh kan," Pile langsung berkomentar. _Starterpack_ nya untuk menyemprot wanita yang merupakan _senior_ nya ini sudah siap. "Kamu pasti main _game_. Kamu itu harusnya istirahat, bukan main _game_!"

"...Iya, aku tahu."

"Pasti kamu main sampai begadang, iya kan?"

"...Iya."

"Nah, kamu itu harusnya tahu kondisi tubuh kamu. Kalau kamu main _game_ tanpa makan atau tanpa istirahat, laju terus, jadi begini kan."

"...Iya, maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf ke aku. Minta maaf sama dirimu sendiri, karena tidak bisa mengatur waktu."

"Iya..."

"Jangan iya-iya saja, lakukan dong!"

"...Lakukan bagaimana?"

"Masa kamu tidak tahu?"

"Iyalah... Kan aku sekarang lagi disuapin sama kamu..."

Mimori bermuka masam, sementara Pile mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Oh, iya ya. Aku kan lagi suapin kamu sekarang." katanya sambil menyendokkan lagi sup buatannya. Mimori mengangguk-angguk dan menerima suapan yang dirinya berikan.

"Tapi kamu sampai nggak bisa makan sendiri, padahal sakit panas doang. Payah, ah." ejek Pile kemudian. Mimori memilih untuk diam, tak mau berdebat. Lagipula dirinya juga menikmati dinasihati seperti ini, rasanya dirinya begitu diperhatikan sekali oleh wanita bercelemek yang satu ini.

"Nih, yang terakhir. Ayo, buka mulutnya. Aaaaaa."

"Aaaaaa." Mimori membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan terakhir yang ditujukan ke dalam mulutnya. Sayang sekali supnya sudah habis, padahal dirinya masih menikmati disuapi seperti ini.

"Nah, biar aku ambil minum dulu ya." Pile beranjak dari duduknya, Mimori mengangguk saja. Lalu Mimori kembali sendirian di kamarnya.

Mimori berpikir-pikir, _perasaan tadi Pai-_ chan _mencuci sawi dan wortel, pastinya akan dipakainya untuk bahan sup yang dimasaknya untukku. Tapi kok sawi dan wortelnya tidak terasa ya? Ah, masa bodo ah. Yang penting aku disuapi olehnya, hehehe._

"Kenapa kamu senyam-senyum?"

Mimori langsung keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dilihatnya Pile yang bermuka abstrak dengan tangan yang memegang gelas berisikan air putih.

"Eh, enggak. Enggak kenapa-napa." Mimori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pile makin bermuka abstrak dan kembali duduk.

"Ah, yang benar?" katanya lagi. "Jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh, ya!"

"Benar, kok. Mana mungkin aku mikirin yang aneh-aneh." ujar Mimori pelan. Pile pun diam lalu memberikan gelas yang dipegangnya kepada Mimori. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Mimori menerima dan menggenggam gelas itu seerat mungkin, lalu meminumnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Maaf ya, Pai- _chan_. Aku jadi bikin repot kamu." kata Mimori, tangannya menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya itu di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Pile hanya terdiam.

"...Kamar ini butuh udara segar sedikit." Pile berdiri dan membuka jendela yang berada di sebelah Mimori bersandar. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun masuk, membuat kamar terasa segar.

"Oh iya, sekarang jam..." Pile melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas lemari. "Jam empat sore..."

"Ya, aku ada jadwal sore." Pile berdiri. Mimori melirik Pile yang sedang membuka ikatan rambutnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menatanya sedikit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." kata Mimori, _sayang sekali dirinya tidak lama disini..._

"Nah, sekarang kamu tidur, ya. Supnya ada di panci, tinggal kamu panaskan saja kalau mau makan lagi. Dan jangan main game dulu! Kamu harus banyak istirahat." ujar Pile sembari menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemas Mimori sampai ke pundak.

"Pai- _chan_ itu perhatian sekali ya." kata Mimori, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"H-huh?"

"Repot-repot datang ke sini, sampai membatalkan jadwal hanya untuk mengurus diriku. Masak sup untukku, menyuapiku, bahkan mengambilkan air minum untukku dan menasihatiku," Mimori melihat Pile lurus-lurus. Tak mempedulikan wajah Pile yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Kamu perhatian sekali."

"Y-yah, aku hanya melakukan ini karena aku mau, kok!" sifat _tsundere_ seorang Hori Eriko pun muncul. "Bukan berarti aku suka atau apa, ya!"

"Ya, ya," Mimori mengangguk-angguk, tetap tersenyum. Suaranya menjadi lebih ceria. "Kamu ini perhatian sekali. Terimakasih banyak ya, cantik."

Dan tanpa mendapatkan izin apapun, Mimori bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menarik lengan Pile dengan lembut. Sedetik kemudian Pile pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Mimori akibat tarikan di lengannya yang membuat badannya tidak seimbang. Mimori memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci di pelukan seorang Suzuko Mimori yang hangat—karena badannya yang panas karena sakit, tentu saja—dan erat. Mimori memeluknya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan bisa dirasakannya bahwa kepalanya ini sekarang sedang dikecup.

"Kamu bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga idaman, deh." kata Mimori lagi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Pile. Tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ketika dirinya melepaskan pelukannya sebagai tanda rasa senang sekaligus terimakasih itu.

"...Kau bisa saja." gumam Pile malu. Secara tidak sadar tangannya balas memeluk.

"Tentu saja." Mimori berkata senang lalu perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dilihatnya lagi kini Pile yang masih bersemu permukaan wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Y-ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mengejar waktu." Pile pun berdiri, melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Mimori.

"Baik, baik. Terimakasih banyak, sekali lagi. Sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan, ya." kata Mimori dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar."

"...Huh?"

"Satu lagi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi." ujar Pile, membuat Mimori menaikkan sebelah alis matanya karena bingung. Bukankah Pile seharusnya terburu-buru?

"Kamu bukannya harus siap-si—"

Tanpa Mimori sangka, ternyata Pile memberikan kecupan di pipi kanannya. Membuat matanya membulat seketika. Bibir Pile yang lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, membuat dirinya terkaget-kaget bukan main.

 _Astaga... mimpi apa aku semalam!_

"Jangan lupa minum obat, ya." ujar Pile dengan malu-malu. Mimori terdiam, melihat Pile yang pura-pura sibuk menunduk sembari merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Itu pasti untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona itu.

"Aku pergi, ya. Semoga cepat sembuh." Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Pile yang melangkah dengan kecepatan seribu keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terbengang-bengong karena tidak disangka kecupannya di kening dibalas dengan kecupan di pipi...

DI PIPI!

"W-wow..." kata Mimori dengan sangat tidak percaya. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang dikecup oleh wanita yang barusan merawatnya tadi.

"Hahaha!" tawanya penuh kemenangan. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa kecupan di kening dibalas dengan kecupan di pipi!

 _Astaga, aku ini semalam mimpi apa sih?!_ batinnya senang dan tak menyangka. _Padahal tadi malam seingatku aku bermimpi ketika aku jatuh ke selokan waktu pertama kali belajar mengendarai sepeda. Dan aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya waktu itu. Yah... Memang sih waktu itu aku juga masih anak kecil tapi... Wow... Ini benar-benar..!_

Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak lemas tak berdaya seperti ini, dirinya langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melompat-lompat di atas kasur setinggi mungkin lalu berguling-guling di atas lantai karena sangking senangnya. Baginya, dicium di pipi oleh wanita seperti Pile bagaikan mendapatkan _doorprize_ berupa rumah idaman yang berada di Inggris dengan arsitektur Mediteranian yang megah dan mewah yang hampir menyamai kemegahan Gedung Putih! Ini WOW SEKALEEEE!

"Mana buku _journal_ ku? Aku harus mencentang kolom _bucketlist_ ku!" Mimori kemudian heboh bolak-balik melihat seisi kamarnya, berupaya mencari buku harian kecil berwarna hitam yang selalu dipakainya untuk menulis, mencentang, ataupun menambahkan hal-hal yang dijadikannya sebagai _bucketlist_.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Hal berupa ciuman seperti ini tidak usah sampai kutulis di buku journal segala._ batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum riang. _Hal seperti ini, kutulis di ingatanku saja!_

Mimori pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan bergegas untuk tidur tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Pile, ' _Jangan lupa minum obat, ya_ '. Lagipula baginya, untuk apa meminum obat? Karena ciuman di pipi tadi untuknya, sudah menjadi obat untuk orang macam dirinya ini!

 _Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku sakit seperti ini! Hahaha!_

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

Yeah! Akhirnya sampai dibagian **a/n** juga. _Well_ , sebenarnya saya ketika mengetik fiksi penggemar gak jelas ini disela-sela kesibukan UAS. Duh, bener-bener deh. Hahaha. UAS juga masih berjalan, dan untuk mengunggah fiksi penggemar ini merupakan kesempatan emas di kondisi seperti saat-saat ini! Lagi perang besar, hehehe.

Tak banyak yang ingin disampaikan... mungkin untuk fiksi penggemar saya yang masih di dalam ranah 'Loplep' yang berjudul ' _Fascinating_ ' itu (mungkin) kapan-kapan akan saya _update_. Semoga sang ide tak henti-hentinya bermurah hati untuk hinggap di otak saya disaat-saat tidak etis seperti ini...

Okay, tak banyak yang ingin disampaikan. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, ya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ (jika anda sekalian berkenan)! _See ya_!

 **19:40**

 **08/12/2015**


End file.
